A Tragic Beach Day
by Owllander14
Summary: Tails and his girlfriend go to the beach to have fun but it turns tragic. A sad one-shot full summary inside. Rated M for character death. Don't like then don't read. No comments.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: After finding out Karen is really a clone of Maria Robotnik. The gang is stunned to find out she doesn't have long to live before her body will turn to water because her cells cannot hold her structure. They hope to spend all the time they can with her but that day comes too soon for them all. Just a sad little one shot between my OC and Tails.

Chapter One

A Tragic Beach Day

"Hey Tails look at this one, isn't pretty, you think Amy will love it." She said holding up a pink seashell, he nodded happy to spend some time with his girlfriend.

Then suddenly, she colapsed letting out a sharp gasp, at feeling the pain all over. "Tails, Please help me." She pleaded, he went to her side and held her in his arms.

"Someone, Help me." He called out but they were to far away, for anyone to come to their aid.

"Karen, Please, don't leave me!" He cried out.

"Oh, Tails, I'll always will be in here." She said placing a finger to his chest, indicating, she would always be in his heart.

"...Karen?..." He mumbled sadly, not knowing what to say.

"As long as you have that in your heart, You'll never forget about me. I gave you all so those wonderful memories and with them. You, My Tails will never feel alone." She kissed her boyfriend's cheek and caressed his muzzle, as a way to comfort him.

He nuzzled her hand not wanting to let go of her just yet, wishing there was something he could do to stop this but was helpless, he could do nothing more but watch and wait for the inevitable.

"I-I Love You, Karen." He said shakily.

"I love you too, Tails." She said softly.

Then after those final words she passed.

_**She walked into a blinding white light, there waiting for her was her loving grandmother.**_

_**"Hello there my sweetie, would you mind walking with me to flower gardens. I love to look at those blossoming, red roses and they have those little Pink Shamerock flowers you like so much, come now dear." The older woman said with awaiting arms open hug in welcome.**_

_**"Grandma!" The girl exclaimed in happiness, ran towards her and they embraced and both walked into the Heaven's light and in a flash of brightness, both of them, disappeared forever, she leaving her old life behind.**_

Karen's body disintegrated, turning into water and slipping through Tails fingers, wetting his white gloves and soaking his fur.

Shadow and Sonic show up too late and have to stand there, just in time to witness a sad sight.

Tails let out heart-wrenching sobs, his shoulder's shook as he sat there in the sand crying.

Shadow held on to Sonic bring cobalt closer to him as he wept silently. Shads had to be the strong one. If he wasn't holding onto Sonic, he would have Chaos Blasted a nearby boulder in anguish.

He was angered at how unfair it was that life took their friend away, the friend that had a piece of his Maria along with her, now it was all gone.

*Damn it all to Hell! What else must I lose.* He thought furiously. He clenched his teeth and he closed his eyes, letting out a single tear to flow down his own muzzle.

He sighed and ran his hand through his boyfriends spiked, blue quills to calm him down.

The two of them walked over and went to tails, who now was standing, looking at the bright sun, setting in the horizon,both of them embraced him, between the two of them. He hugged them both back, staying quiet, taking all the support he will be needing. They got a glass jar and scooped up the wet sand that was all that was left of their friend.

They had went to the beach today, Karen was so happy and she wanted to make shell necklaces for all her friends, they picked up her bucket filled with seashells and went home.

THE NEXT DAY

All sonic team and even the Rouge, Manic and Scrouge were there along with her cousin to honor her memory, they took a boat out in the middle of the ocean, the water sparkled it's calmess, settle, they threw the wet sand out into the sea, which were like her ashes the jar now emptied, next they sprinkled rose petals into the water.

Each member had a rose and threw it into the water, muttering their goodbyes to their good friend. Amy decided to wear a black dress, her mascara was running, both girl's cried, Cream and Amy were embraced by Vanilla, whom comfort her daughter and her friend, she also like the girl named Karen herself and tried not to cry.

Tails was the last one, he held the rose to his chest, like it was something dear and said his last goodbye.

"Farewell my love!" He dropped the rose into the sea and it sunk to the bottom, until heavy currents, carried it away, forever.


End file.
